Kiss Me
by MissAtonamy
Summary: Beyoncé's Niece, constantly hit on by Justin Bieber, What else could you Not Want?  -Rating May Change-  -This is just imaginary-


_Authors Note:__ Another new story, I'm having allot of inspiration. Thanks for reading._

**Kiss me**

**Chapter one: Introductory**

My name is Alex and I am Beyonce's Niece, Yes I am lucky, but at the same time I'm not, my parents died when I was eight, so Beyonce took me in, we are closer than close can be, I go everywhere with her, I am tanned, my hair is Dirty Blonde, long and straight, I have Light brown eyes, I'm 5'6, Curvy, I defiantly inherit my looks from my aunt, I'm sixteen Years old, Born 30th June 1994, I inherit my voice, acting and dancing skills from my aunt, I do a TV show, called Reaction on E4, I play the part of Hannah Smith, I have a couple of awesome co-stars, but my characters love interest, Jake Seville is played by the most annoying person ever, Justin Bieber, I hate him so much, he is annoying, arrogant selfish, mean, petty, and above all he thinks he can have everything, he's determined that I am going to fall for him, Idiot.

"Mom, I need to go tonight!" I was in the middle of shooting for my show, wearing Black shorts, a Green vest with a black cardigan plus cute blue high tops, "Sweetie, Jake is not the type of boy I want you fraternising with, why cant you be with a boy like Derek" In the show, Jake was the bad boy, Derek Jefferson (Jesse McCartney) was my characters Sister Lily Smith's (Miley Cyrus) Boyfriend, the perfect one "Mom, Jake is better than Derek, he's a rebel" My face expression went into an away with the fairies look, "Exactly, I don't even know how far you've gone with this boy, You could have been lying to me about your pureness for weeks since you started dating him!" "Mom, I am a virgin, Ask anyone, Ask me and I will tell you, Ask lily I tell her everything, Just let me go out" Just then there was a 'Knock' at the door, My characters mom, walked over opening the door, Revealing Jake (Justin) standing with his back rested on the frame, wearing a grey shirt, a black leather jacket, Black skinny jeans, and dark sneakers, Real bad boy look that was kind of cute on him, Wait Alex what are you thinking snap out of it "Ready Babe?" I smiled, tingles hitting my stomach, which felt sickly but nice shaking it off before walking over to him I told myself how slimy and disgusting he is, hugging my 'Mom', I said to her "Bye mom" leaving with Jake, his arm around my shoulders, I heard the director yell "CUT!" pushing Justin's arm off my shoulders I Walked to my make-up table, "We'll pick it up tomorrow" Picking up my blueberry I went on twitter, looking up for a moment I smiled at my Co-starts, saying things like, "Good Work!" and "See you tomorrow" Then I returned to tweet to my fans, 'Finished shooting for the day, time to go HOME!' Smiling I put my phone in my pocket.

Sighing happily I turned to see Justin, and I growled before saying "Go away Justin" shoving past him I walked towards the exit, but before I reached it, he ran in front of me, "Oh, come on, you know you like me" Rolling my eyes I replied "Let me think about that long and hard. No" shoving past him again I felt victorious but then I felt him grab my elbow, "Have you read tomorrows script, because after that you will love me" I turned slowly with a confused look on my face, "Why?" I questioned, Suddenly Justin shouted "Script for tomorrow!" A young looking intern came running with a script, Handing it nicely to Justin before running away scared, Justin didn't even say thank you to the girl before shoving the script into my hand, I took it starting to skim through quickly before getting to the end, seeing what he was talking about, My face turned red as I looked back up at Justin, who had a big grin on his face, Oh, it's so adorable… Shut up Alex! Now where was I "No, There is No way, I am not going to kiss you!" throwing the script onto the ground, I stomped my foot onto it scowling at Justin, "I am talking to Brian" turning around swiftly I walked, more like ran, towards Brian Skeins (Director & Script writer) office, Opening the door, I screeched "I am not kissing that brat Justin Bieber!" Brian looked at me with a bored expression, sighing he put down his pen. After about fifteen minutes, I walked out of the office Defeated; Justin was standing there grinning, "Well?" I scowled at him "I think you know what happened, Justin Mc Easdropper" before leaving the set staring at the ground.

Sitting in Starbucks can be interesting, with a black cap on and a jacket, I was on my laptop typing emails to my pen pal Jessica who lives in Iraq, She's the closest friend I have, she doesn't care about my fame, and I sometimes send her teddies and clothes, for her and her family, drinking my hot chocolate, I watched people walk around, Families, Couples making up, Couples breaking up, One girl dumped her coffee on her supposedly Ex-Boyfriends Head, I smiled before turning my head to see the Grand Stadium with a sign saying 'JUSTIN BIEBER PERFORMING TONIGHT' I shook my head, hearing a ding, Turning I saw a guy in dark clothes come in, Knowing who it was I prayed that he wouldn't come over and talk to me but guess what, he came over and sat in front of me, "What do you want?" Closing my laptop and putting it in my bag, I stared at Justin, "Look Alex, I know you're mad about, the kiss and everything that's going to happen tomorrow, but I don't think you want to have to do a thousand retakes because we didn't practice" Rolling my eyes, I waited for him to continue, "Now I have a concert tonight, but you can come over now, we can rehearse for two hours, I can do my concert, then we can continue practicing, What do you say?" I sighed, he was right, it would be torture having to kiss him over and over because we couldn't get the scene right, "Fine, but on one condition, this is rehearsing no stupid moves or trying to hit on me!" Justin nodded before I stood up and started walking with him towards the stadium.

Me and Justin had been hanging out before his concert, for some reason we had allot in common, we played COD 2, had a rubix cube competition, Which he won, then he got called for his concert, so I got to watch backstage, He was a rather good singer, he didn't sound like a girl, it was all the studio editing, he sounded better live, He was rather cute, Oh, I hated this, He was so annoying but so cute, what's happening to me.

"Jake I really like you" I was sitting in Justin's dressing room rehearsing with him, he had finished the concert and now we were practicing, "I like you too Hannah but we come from two different worlds" I heave a sigh "But it doesn't have to be the way" Justin turned his head away, He was actually a really high-quality actor, "But your parents hate me, and people have started to talk-" I cut in turning his head back with my finger tips, to face me "Let them talk, I only care about you" Justin looked into my eyes, I never noticed how brown his eyes were before, " Hannah I feel so much for you and that is why I need to do this " Justin took my face in his hands before he leaned in, and as a normal reaction, so did I, Readying myself to kiss some one I Despised more than anything, I started thinking, for some strange reason I wanted to kiss him, I could smell his scent, feel his breath, but before our lips meet the door opened and Scooter, (Justin's manager) walked in, we both pulled back from each other, thankfully Scooter hadn't seen anything he was looking down texting on his phone, I sighed looking at Justin I said, "See you tomorrow" shaking my head I got up smiling at scooter before leaving, As I got out of the building I saw it was raining, I ran across the road to Starbucks where my car was, taking out my Keys I got in, Shaking my head I started driving home , Telling myself that I didn't like Justin, that he was an conceited jerk, I tried but it didn't seem to work, I just kept feeling His breath, smelling his scent, and hearing his voice, I cant wait until tomorrow.


End file.
